Paragraphs from the heart
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: 50 paragraphs from Tsuna and his guardians through their lives. Present, TYL, future etc. All within the universe of Tsuna becoming Vongola Decimo. No pairings, family sentences.


**The hard times in my life right now are a little stricter than I imagined. I give you this with the promise that the next chapters of my big 4 stories are in the works... but I haven't had internet for a while so things are going a little slow... Thank you all so much for your support, I sometimes tear up when I get reviews because they make me feel so warm.**

* * *

**Summary: **50 paragraphs from Tsuna and his guardians through their lives. Present, TYL, future etc. All within the universe of Tsuna becoming Vongola Decimo. No pairings, family sentences.

* * *

**Paragraphs from the heart.**

* * *

#01 – Walking

Sometimes Tsuna would just leave his office and walk the grounds of the Vongola mansion. He had to remind himself that he wasn't always a boss; first and foremost he was a friend and brother to the people playing and relaxing in the gardens as he passed by one of the great windows to the outside.

* * *

#02 – Waltz

Vongola Nono seemed to take on boss-hood without any trouble and had a great deal of respect thrown at him, or at least Tsuna always thought that when he saw the man. When one day Nono sat the young man down to tell him about his own traumatic, grieving story Tsuna realised that no one can just waltz up and expect to be a good, or respected boss.

* * *

#03 – Wishes

Gokudera always wished to be strong when he was younger so that he could prove all those other families wrong.

After meeting Tsuna, Gokudera's only wish was to be strong enough to protect the friend who wanted him close, not as a shield, but as a true-to-god friend.

* * *

#04 – Wonder

Chrome was not used to any care given to her, not from her family, and not totally from Mukuro either.

So when Tsuna would visit her at Kokuyo with a soft _'How are you faring, Chrome-chan'_ regardless of her status as a guardian, Chrome had to wonder.

* * *

#05 – Worry

It was unavoidable in their line of work. But really, it worried Tsuna when his biggest stressor was not an enemy famiglia setting out to kill him, but instead was making sure he and his guardians were never seen wearing the same outfit twice by anyone outside of the family.

* * *

#06 – Whimsy

When, for his birthday, Gokudera got an arrangement of ammunition, baseball knick-knacks, clothing, flowers, and for some reason a Zippo lighter with skulls and bullets on it he could only laugh and scoff the tears off. If anything this family was rather whimsical.

* * *

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

Fuuta had just walked onto a wasteland. Things were toppled over and strewn as if hit by a hurricane. There was food splattered on the ceiling and the subtle scent of gunpowder in the air. The only reason Fuuta has stopped was because his Nii-san was standing in the center, flour settling on his orange hoodie staring with more than a little annoyance at Yamamoto and Lambo.  
_"-and why, may I ask, were you playing baseball in the kitchen with a bag of flour?!"_

Fuuta quickly exited the room, trying to stifle his laughter.

* * *

#08 - Whiskey and rum

Xanxus taught Tsuna many things. Among them were how to be a man, how to dress right, and how to stop screaming like a fucking girl every time a little dog passed by.

The lesson Xanxus was most proud of teaching the fucking trashy-brat? Well, as he picked up a glass and sipped the amber liquid deeply, that was teaching the brat how to pick a damn good bottle of Whiskey.

The brat didn't choose a half bad bottle of Rum either, though.

* * *

#09 – War

When Tsuna and Lambo arrived back at the mansion one after noon, panting, with Tsuna splattered in more than a few scratches and a little blood, every single guardian was about ready to declare war. Some even going as far as to pull their weapons.

* * *

#10 – Weddings

Tsuna never really liked weddings, and maybe that was because he felt it would never be _his_ wedding. But when he had grown and was invited to be a part of all of his guardians' special days Tsuna began to see the beauty in the small, familial ceremonies.

* * *

#11 – Birthday

These were always lively events in the Vongola Family. Reborn always enforced the Vongola-style birthday games for the fun of torturing his student. Never once had he given a 100%; not until the birthday where Tsuna turned eighteen.

His gift on the day was given to him when all the games were over by the same student who had gotten a five earlier. The simple, delicate picture frame still sat on Reborn's bedside table, a rare picture of the entire famiglia, but this one included him at Tsuna's side in all his adult glory, his smirk for once contented and not calculative.

* * *

#12 - Blessing

The Bovino family was surprisingly religious, and Lambo has been raised as such. However he never believed in divine intervention or the Blessing of his Lord. Or didn't until he met Tsuna.

For all his complaining and whining, Lambo only respected two people in the entire world; Nana, and Tsuna.

Each night, when everyone else was in bed and Lambo said his prayers, he was thankful for the only blessing he had ever received: his big brother Tsuna.

* * *

#13 - Bias

"Why would I have done it?! I bet it was Chrome." Lambo moaned as Mukuro demanded that he have his designer gloves back.

"Oya, I know it was you, little cow, my dear Chrome would never take them without my permission. So give them back. Right now." Mukuro had grown a lot of patience with the child- all the guardians really- but even that was wearing thin.

"But that's bias! You don't have proof!" Lambo demanded, a little annoyed now.

"It was you, child. No one else in this damned mansion eats grape candy. You got that insufferable stickiness all over my closet!"

Lambo had the decency to look a little ashamed as he handed over the gloves. No point lying when he's caught out. He turned to stalk off, only to run when the next exclamation assaulted his ears.

"You stupid little cow! You got candy on my gloves!"

* * *

#14 - Burning

Something was not right in his domain; that, Hibari knew. All the guardians were either smashing things, or slumped on the floor with that pathetic, lifeless glaze of tears in their eyes.

Someone has killed Tsunayoshi; the stupid omnivore had gotten himself killed.

Hibari stalked away from the mansion, he didn't care that he had been in on the plan all along, he hadn't though the 'circumstance' that would bring the young omnivore to the future would be so... final.

Hibari had been tricked. The fury in his chest knew no bounds as his tonfu met wall.

Hibari wasn't just furious; he was burning up with an endless rage just about ready to go to the afterlife himself and teach Tsuna a good, long lesson.

* * *

#15 – Breathing

Ryohei let his fists hand dangle at his side as his last circuit of exercise ends. He dragged a deep, reviving breath in through his nose and shot it out of his mouth. He continued this until his heart slowed a degree.

Sweat dripped down every panel of his body and he took pride in the exertion, it was proof that he was strong and was growing even stronger every day.

* * *

#16 - Breaking

He had enough, that was it. There were shapes everywhere, chains chasing him. Blood everywhere.

He could smell Estraneo, he could feel the needles and the pain resurface.

And it was all but a nightmare.

Tsuna knew something was wrong with his male mist even before the man's knees collapsed under him as another terror assaulted his mind, even in consciousness. After all, it wasn't often Mukuro found him in his private room, covered in sweat and shaking.

As Tsuna got close enough to crush Mukuro in a hug and whisper reassurances to him, he had to fight the tears. His guardian was finally breaking after his long stint in Vindicare.

* * *

#17 – Belief

Sometimes, in a world where you're thrown to the ground and bullied every waking moment, you have to have that one little belief in the back of your mind that things will get better.

"_I know I keep asking you for this, Kami-sama. But please, can I maybe have just one friend?"__  
_

* * *

#18 – Balloon

"Baka-Tsuna-nii," The young cow child asked with eyes huge and awestruck. "What is that big purple thing floating there?"

Tsuna turned around to reprimand the child, he knew that it was easy to tease him, but even Tsuna knew what a balloon was. "Lambo, I'm really not-"

Unfortunately for the brunet, the look in Lambo's eyes was desperately sad and genuinely curious. It took Tsuna a moment to remember, but this child in front of him - the innocent, cow-print child in front of him - was a Mafiosi's son and had been raised accordingly.

"That, Lambo, is a balloon. Would you like one?"

Tsuna never thought his pocket money was better spent-

"Gyahahaha! Of course! Give Lambo-sama your money, Baka-Tsuna-nii!"

-and when Lambo looked at him with appreciation and love Tsuna knew he'd give up all his video games if it meant giving Lambo the childhood he deserved.

* * *

#19 – Balcony

Reborn stood out on the balcony, a small mug of coffee resting in his hands as he looked out over the gardens of Vongola.

Below his student and the guardians were relaxing in the afternoon sun. A rarity in the Mafia if Reborn ever saw one. But, it was a demand of Tsuna that every Sunday they spend together, if for no other reason than to remember the time before they were in the mansion, when things were simple, and Sunday's were sitting at the table enjoying Nana's large, home-cooked meal.

* * *

#20 – Bane

The only thing in the entire Vongola mansion that could cause misery was something rather benign.

Coffee. That was it. Should the magical black elixir run out, or should the wrong brand be bought the entire staff knew it. And no one ever wanted to see Reborn, Mukuro, or Gokudera in that state ever again.

* * *

#21 - Quiet

Gokudera stood behind a crouching Lambo and I-pin with an irritated look on his face. When both children failed to realise that they were being watched the silvernet coughed into his hand and elicited two very surprised squeaks from the children.

"_Alright, Ahoshi what are you and pigtails up to?"_

"_Bakadera!"_ the cow child gasped when he saw who was standing there. _"We're not doing anything?!"_

Gokudera was silent for a moment before he sighed. _"Of course you're up to something! It has been quiet around here for almost an hour!"_

* * *

#22 – Quirks

They all had them:

Reborn would only drinks his espresso out of white mugs, and then when Tsuna bought him one for his birthday he never felt comfortable drinking coffee out of anything else.

Yamamoto still carried around the little baseball, teddy-bear key chain that he got from his first tournament playing for Nami-Chuu. It rested on the case of his Katana along with a little sushi keychain that Tsuna had gotten him on the anniversary of taking up the sword.

Gokudera always carried around two tiny pendants on a chain he hid underneath all his leather bangles. One was shaped like a paper-airplane, and the other a piano.

Lambo always, always had at least one Japanese grape candy on him, even if he was in Mexico where his favourite brand of candy was made. It helped him feel close Tsuna and Maman even if he was all the way across the world. Because, no matter how bratty he was, Tsuna would always slip him a candy when Reborn wasn't looking, smiling and asking Lambo to stop crying.

Ryohei still had the first boxing gloves he had ever gotten, by now they were far too small, and the leather was covered with cracks and tears, on one glove there was a patch missing, and this he kept in his pocket, to always remember a time when boxing was simply for fun.

Hibari had this habit of stalking various members of the family –namely Lambo, Tsuna, and Mukuro. His reasons for this? _"I'm keeping the peace, stupid Omnivore. Now get out of my way, Kami Korosu."_

Mukuro had a habit of over pampering himself. For instance, Ryohei once nearly had a heart-attack when, upon reaching the kitchen for a midnight snack, he came face-to-face with Mukuro who had a very pink clay mask plastered on his face. While Ryohei was near paralysed with shock, Mukuro had grouchily shuffled past, back to his room. _"Oya, it's no wonder you have such bad skin if you can't even recognise the 'all-cleanse' face clay."_

Chrome was incredible possessive of things given to her. One such was her owl plushie that Tsuna had given her one Christmas when they found out that the box-animals were too draining to have out long term. If anyone touched her stuffed animal- besides Tsuna- they were guaranteed to have a rather unpleasant night. Mukuro included.

And Tsuna, despite all his training and growth- regardless of the fact that he could quickly subdue a tanker truck- still screamed like a little girl whenever he saw a small dog, but big dogs, especially Labradors, they didn't scare him at all. That, and the front step of his humble home still had that little habit of getting Tsuna up close and personal with the floor.

They all had them, and the taunting and teasing they did about these little differences was what made them stronger in the end.

* * *

#23 – Question

There weren't many things that can make Gokudera choke, or Takeshi falter. So when they were out shopping in Namimori district with Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin one evening- having been sent on a errand by the two brown-haired Sawadas, they weren't expecting to be reduced to spluttering messes.

"Hayato-nii?" Fuuta piped up having been staring at a group of women just moments before.

"Yeah, brat?"

"Where do babies come from?"

There was a dead silence for a good five minutes before Takeshi could splutter out a sentence. Both he and Gokudera turning a very interesting shade of red under the curious scrutiny of the three children.

"I-I think, maybe you should ask Tsuna that question."

* * *

#24 – Quarrel

Tsuna honestly didn't mind when they fought with each other. They were a group of teenagers- predominantly boys- and with that growing-up together came hormones, and with the mafia came distrust. So being able to argue with each other and laugh it off later was quite natural and somewhat comforting.

But then two members of his family stalked off after a fight in a vsilent rage Tsuna was truly terrified that they would break up and move on. And once again, he'd be all alone.

* * *

#25 – Quitting

Gokudera tapped his foot with an irritated staccato, he stood to Tsuna's right, watching and waiting in the office for the Dons that were due to arrive for a grave meeting. His scowl was deeper than usual and his impatience on the edge of rupture. He couldn't meet Tsuna's nor Takeshi's eyes as they looked on with concern.

"Go and have a cigarette, Hayato." The silver-haired man went to protest but was cut off by his smiling boss. "Please, I need you clear minded for this, Hayato. You can quit another day." There was a pause and a fond sigh, "Thank you, Hayato, it means a lot to me that you'd try to quit for my sake."

* * *

#26 – Jump

He was going to die.

Of that, Tsuna was sure.

There he stood with his heels just over the building's edge while he stared at the approaching Mafiosi that had surrounded him on the school roof. Class was in session, Hibari was away on business, and he was out of dying will pills. Where reborn was, Tsuna didn't really know.

He couldn't be taken in by them, he would be tortured and used against Vongola, and for all Tsuna's complaining he would never betray Vongola like that. He sighed quickly flickering his eyes over the edge of the building where he thought he saw Reborn arriving with Gokudera and Yamamoto. But he didn't have anywhere to go.

Looking to the sky, the sound of laughing, gloating Mafiosi echoing in his ears, Tsuna allowed the wind to catching him. He leaned back, falling as the sky got closer and closer. He could hear the screams of the wind, no, his guardians.

But he had no choice. It was either betray his family-

Or jump.

* * *

#27 – Jester

This man is a jester through and through. He wears a mask and he dances on people's misfortunes.

He is a lonely jester, if he is one, but a jester none the less.

If he thinks that Tsuna will believe that he is willing to help them end the Arcobaleno curse after telling them all it was a death sentence, the man much truly be some kind of joker; some kind of masked sadist.

But like the naive boy he is, Tsuna cannot help but want to believe in the man before him. He will believe anything, even a jester's truth, if it means a chance of saving Reborn and the others from their curse.

* * *

#28 – Jousting

Ryohei walked in on a battle of epic proportions. Mukuro stood at one end of the room, in his hands his red lance and a wicked grin on his face. At the other end was Gokudera, spinning a matching green lance in his hands, preparing for battle.

Chrome sat on the couch with Lambo sitting in her lap, a bowl of Popcorn in his lap, both watching with avid curiosity.

Just as Ryohei was about to question what the young-men were doing in the Guardians' living room they struck, running at each other aiming their spears at each-others chests. For once, Mukuro not using illusions to aid him.

They clashed spectacularly! Both hitting their targets! Just as the outcome became clear, both lances crumpled in the middle, leaving the boys and audience shocked and without a winner.

"Why are you jousting with EXTREME wrapping paper?"

* * *

#29 – Jewel

Tsuna wasn't much into jewellery, he didn't wear any, he didn't like any, and he certainly didn't buy any. But even he thought himself rather perceptive and a good judge of value.

He never really considered the Vongola ring a piece of jewellery, it was so much more. It was a symbol of power, and torment. An heirloom that contained his history, and would one day contain his son's or daughter's. It was the bringer of peace, and of war.

When he looked upon the ring as it shone in the moon-light, Tsuna wondered how it would feel when one day he was trapped behind the precious, blue jewel that laid in the center.

* * *

#30 – Just

She was just an orphan.

She was just an experiment.

She was just a dying girl.

She was just a vessel.

She was just another scarred wreck.

"Chrome, are you alright?" That soft voice, that gentle smile. "Let's go home, ne? I'm sure everyone's waiting.

She was just Chrome-

- and she was just one of Tsuna's precious people.

* * *

#31 – Smirk

Mukuro had one, Hibari had one, and Reborn had one. Hell, even Takeshi had one when he wanted one.

Tsuna though? Oh no, every time he tried to smirk it came out like some girly pout! Not even his HDW mode could smirk quite right. What would it take for him to be able to smirk, even once?!

"Sawada! You're beating me TO THE EXTREME! So no pouting when we're training!"

* * *

#32 – Sorrow

True sorrow, Reborn mused, was watching the strong and bloodthirsty break under the weight of another's injuries.

When Tsuna was half-dragged into the Japanese base with a gunshot wound to the stomach and shoulder just after he turned seventeen and not only Gokudera and Takeshi, but even Hibari and Mukuro paled and almost lost their footing, Reborn knew, right then that true sorrow was not caused by loss.

Instead, true sorrow was the possibility of it.

* * *

#33 – Stupidity

Ignorance and Stupidity were different things.

Ignorance was being unaware and dangerously innocent about the workings of the world. It was believing that bad guys won't hurt kids, ever. It was having the belief that you could get through the mafia and protect _everyone_ you held dear without having to kill anyone in the process.

Stupidity was when you went out of your way not to learn when the lesson was given daily. It was believing the mafia was simply a game. It was looking at guns, bullets, and wounds and laughing it off as something small and insignificant.

Takeshi was optimistically, and outwardly ignorant. He was not, and would never be Stupid.

* * *

#34 – Serenade

Tsuna quickly turned tail as soon as he realised what was happening in the living room. He passed Takeshi on his way and could only go faster when the boy commented on the red blush masking his face.

"Juudaime! You have it wrong! I wasn't singing _to_ him!" Gokudera was hot on Tsuna's heels as he careened out of the guardians' living room. "Why would you think I'd serenade to him of all people!? Juudaime!"

Takeshi could only stare and wonder, a "That was _EXTREME _Tako-heado, I'm sure they'll will love it!" echoing out of the room.

* * *

#35 – Sarcasm

"I didn't mean it, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro all but begged as they stalked through the mansion.

"Bossu, I'm sure Mukuro thought it would help relax you," Chrome was defending her partner, but even she has to stifle her giggles.

Tsuna whirled around on the pair, his eyes defensive-but hiding that little bit of humour. His clothes stuck to him uncomfortably and his hair dripped into his face.

"Oh _sure_. Because hiding the pool underneath an illusion in a bid to soak me is _definitely_ going to relax me. Nice try, Chrome."

* * *

#36 – Sordid

Yamamoto and Hibari glared down at the poor excuse for a soldier as he smirked up at them, lip bloodied, and right eye swollen near-enough shut.

"_What? Is the almighty Decimo generation too babied to get their act together and interrogate properly?"_ the man spat, cackling when Yamamoto raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"_Not at all, pathetic herbivore."_ Hibari explained in distaste. _"We're waiting for our head interrogator to get back."_

With that the man paled and his laughter stopped. There were many stories of the torture Decimo's two most violent guardians could bestow, and the illusionary nightmares were rumoured to be the worst.

"_After all, I despise men like you the most."_ And Mukuro appeared before the serial rapist who had recently begun murdering and documenting his victims before sending them towards Tsuna. All in the name of his Famiglia out to end Vongola.

* * *

#37 – Soliloquy

Tsuna paced his room with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyebrow twitched with his annoyance, and not even Gokudera dared bother his boss at that moment.

"_Those stupid-"_ His mumblings died off a little. _"Whose brilliant idea was it to give _Lambo_ the explosives again? Oh right, those brilliant Bovine Mafioso."_

His grumblings continued for quite a long amount of time, and Reborn has the best view of the enraged boss as he paced and tired to get his frustration under control before going back into his living room to clean up the mess Gokudera and Lambo had made when they decided to try and make a new type of explosive in the family-room.

"_Who are you talking to, Dame-Tsuna?"_

"_Huh?" _ His anger suitable dissipated, Tsuna's brilliant answer made Reborn smirk. "_No one, Reborn."_

* * *

#38 – Sojourn

Dino ran past the living-room at a rather commendable speed one afternoon when Gokudera and Yamamoto had been relaxing with Lambo. The three boys raised an eyebrow in sync before another voice joined them.

"_Stupid show-pony Herbivore. Get back here and let me beat some sense into your thick skull."_

Of course, none of them asked why Hibari was in Tsuna's home, instead Yamamoto searched the living room entrance for one sighing brunet. He didn't even need to voice his question before Tsuna was answering it.

"_Dino decided it was a good idea to bring Enzo to Namimori."_

"_Isn't it the first-years' car wash this week-end?" _Gokudera smirked when Tsuna smiled and nodded.

It was an awfully short, but fun filled visit for Dino that weekend.

* * *

#39 – Share

Tsuna was pulled sharply to the right as Gokudera scowled heavily at Hibari. _"Juudaime promised to go over G-writings with me today, so back off you bloodhound."_

Hibari scowled and, with a grip that had even Tsuna raising a brow, pulled Tsuna sharply to the left right into his chest. _"I have training scheduled with the Omnivore today, you know this, herbivore."_

Then something slammed into Tsuna's waist, or rather, three somethings did.

"_Tsuna-nii promised to take Lambo, I-pin, and I to the beach!"_Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin all scowled- well, pouted- at their two older 'brothers' and even Hibari was put out somewhat.

"_Guys!"_ Tsuna finally panted out, _"You have to learn to share me! I'm not choosing favourites; I have enough time for all of you."_

* * *

#40 – Solitary

You have a lot to think about when you're in as solitary a place as those Vindicare water prisons.

One thing you thought about was how lonely you were, and you wondered and wondered about what true company was like. Eventually you grew numb to the loneliness, it was just another stab at you, another punishment, another spectre trying to make you insane. But you never got used to it.

Though, once he was released Mukuro also learnt about the negatives of being with company. He learnt the awkwardness of having an adult body, but a teenage mind, the paranoia of having people close to you- touching you- and of course the strangeness of seeing how close everyone was with each other, but not with you. That, Mukuro was saddened to know, was the price of growing up in a water cell.

However, no matter how crazy the mansion got, or how uncomfortable Mukuro got with the sociable atmosphere with Tsunayoshi and his rag-tag Guardians, Mukuro never wished for a time where he was in a more solitary place. Because he was grateful, and knew a far more insane, lonely life.

* * *

#41 – Nowhere

Gokudera was sure that he would go insane, or at least, off himself soon. He stood, staring at the black casket; it was really beautiful, given what it was. Gold inlaid the Vongola crest and ivory lined a pretty design along the edges. It was really a handsome box.

But that didn't compare to the figure inside. Juudaime looked like he was sleeping. He bled out through the chest and suffered in death, he didn't get a clean sniper hit like he had hoped he'd get if that was his way out. He had suffered, bled-

Gokudera had to stop himself and run out of the glade where the casket waited. Anymore and he might just end it and leave with his Juudaime.

Then the boom of blasted air reached Gokudera's ears and he stormed back to his friend's casket, ready to massacre whatever idiot decided to disturb his Juudaime when he had finally been able to rest.

He was nowhere, he was dead, and he wasn't ever coming back.

Tsuna was nowhere, and yet, he was right there.

* * *

#42 – Neutral

He wouldn't say that he was necessarily always a neutral party, but when Hibari and Gokudera were arguing over something as simple as whether checkers or chess was a more mentally stimulating game, well Yamamoto very much liked to be able to sit back and watch it unfold without being out of character.

* * *

#43 – Nuances (small differences)

"_I will possess you, one day, Tsunayoshi."_

"_Omnivore, stop whining, Kami Korosu."_

To anyone else these were viable, real threats to body and mind. But to Tsunayoshi, who had the strongest intuition of all of Vongola's past bosses, and who had grown up watching body language for a sign of danger, could see the differences in the words and the projection the body gave the words.

He was in no danger from his two feared, violent guardians; in fact, he would say he was more at risk from Gokudera, than from Mukuro and Hibari combined.

* * *

#44 – Near

Chrome wasn't weak and feeble, or at least she wasn't as weak or feeble as people assumed. She clutched her trident so near to her heart because it was the gift Mukuro gave her to keep her alive.

By keeping the trident near at all times, Chrome hoped that maybe her resolve would be that much stronger, a constant reminder of where she'd come from, and what warmth and love she was going towards.

* * *

#45 – Natural

When you practically grow up together, go through one criminal psychopath, one war, two inheritances, and a representative battle that splits you apart- along with the hundreds of scratches, bruises and more than one broken bone- it is natural that a deep bond forms.

So when Ryohei appeared at Tsuna's door one evening when his mother had gone to bed the brunet simple showed Ryohei into the Kitchen where he poured them tall mugs hot chocolate.

"Did Kyoko-chan try to ask you about the boxing tournaments again, Onii-san?"

Ryohei could only nod mutely with glassy eyes "Yeah, and this time I actually yelled at her to shut-up, Tsuna."

Tsuna only nodded and hummed lightly before taking the conversation away from the pain until it was easier to talk about it.

If one of his guardians sought him out in need, it was only natural for Tsuna to make sure they were alright again before they left.

* * *

#46 – Horizon

Not one of the guardians really saw Tsuna as their sky; because he was so much more. He wasn't just the shield that held them and let them be free, and he wasn't just the boss that led them either.

Tsuna was the possibility of love, prosperity, and home. He was the hope and the proof that their lives were bleak and grim.

He was the horizon that gave you hope of a new tomorrow. He was the sky that dyed different colours and reassured you, with that beautiful smile, that it wasn't over. A sky was only a day, whereas a horizon was always a tomorrow. Tsuna had taught them, that there was _always_ tomorrow.

* * *

#47 – Valiant

Hibari watched as the Millfiore soldiers scrambled around in a blind panic. They screeched to each other and looked around the deep cavern trying to figure out just how they could have been fooled. The leaders called out in deep authority, a valiant effort, Hibari thought as he grinned in a bloodthirsty thrill.

But against one, Hibari Kyouya, it really wasn't enough.

* * *

#48 – Virtuous

Of all the Guardians, Tsuna actually thought that Mukuro showed the most moral integrity. In his own way.

If you look at it objectively, killing one person to save millions is morally right, or at least is the morally better. So, in a way, Mukuro wanting to destroy the mafia was simply a large scale version of that Moral high ground.

But even Tsuna would admit that thinking of the illusionist as 'virtuous' was rather difficult to do when he was threatening bodily possession.

* * *

#49 – Victory

Takeshi had known nothing but victory in his life of baseball. He trained and he fought to be a starter, and when he was playing the entire team was reassured that they would win. Hands down.

But to this day, Takeshi's greatest victory had nothing to do with the trophies that lay dusty on his shelves.

"_You coming to eat, Takeshi?"_

It probably had to be the brunet who saved his life, then gave him a new reason to live it.

"_Of course, Tsuna. I'll be there in a minute."__  
_

* * *

#50 – Defeat

Tsuna knew the taste of defeat almost as well as the taste of dirt. However, it was only since gathering his guardians and realising how precious they were that Tsuna realised just how devastating and painful a defeat actually was.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this not so drabbly, 50 sentence prompts.  
I would love it if you could review,**

**Thank you for reading,**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
